A wide variety of electrical switches operate by moving one member into direct contact with another member. For example, a relay switch may have a conductive cantilever arm that, when actuated, moves to directly contact a stationary conductive element. This direct contact closes an electrical circuit, consequently electrically communicating the arm with the stationary element to complete an ohmic connection. Accordingly, the physical portions of the arm that directly contact each other are known in the art as “ohmic contacts,” or as referred to herein, simply “contacts.”
Contacts often are fabricated by forming an electrically conductive metal on another surface, which may or may not be an insulator. For example, a cantilevered arm may be formed from silicon, while the contact at its end is formed from a conductive metal. When exposed to oxygen, water vapor, and environmental contaminants, however, the metal may react to form an insulative surface contamination layer, such as an insulative nitride layer, insulative organic layer, and/or an insulative oxide layer. As a result, the contact may be less conductive. Larger switches nevertheless generally are not significantly affected by this phenomenon because they often are actuated with a force sufficient to “break or scrub through” the surface contamination layer (e.g., an insulative oxide layer).
Conversely, switches with much smaller actuation forces often are not able to break through this surface contamination layer. For example, electrostatically actuated MEMS switches often have typical contact forces measured in Micronewtons, which can be on the order of 1000 to 10,000 times less than the comparable force used in larger switches, such as reed or electromagnetic relays. Accordingly, the insulative surface contamination layer may degrade conductivity, which, in addition to reducing its effectiveness, reduces the lifetime of the switch.